The Lummi Nation had a prevalence rate of diabetes of 3 times the rate of the U.S. population in 1989; after 12 years, the number of people with diabetes is more than double. The Lummi Tribal Health Center [LTHC] and Lummi Indian Family Enhancement [LIFE] Program are in the process of completing the development of a comprehensive, multifaceted, program of diabetes prevention, control, and treatment. Resources include a Diabetes Prevention Program and a Fitness Center, the latter built with the tribe's own money. Lana Elliott, Ed.D., an American Indian whose specialty is Curriculum and Instruction, is in the process of revising the Lummi Tribal School's [LTS] entire curriculum, from K-12; completion is expected by June 2003. The Northwest Indian College [NWIC] has an innovative Tribal Environmental and Resource Management 2-year degree, that joins western and traditional Native sciences. The PI is the retired former Director of the IHS Research Program, 1990-2002, and, in 1985-1990, the IHS Portland Area Office Diabetes Control Officer and Director of the Model Diabetes Project. He is now Research Administrator at the NWlC. These resources have joined for this project. Dr. Elliott will add diabetes to her revised curriculum of grades 7-12 of the LTS during Yr-1 of the project. The curriculum will be implemented in Yr-2, and after revision will be replicated in several other tribal schools in Yr-3 and Yr-4. This modified "Interrupted Time Series with Switching Replication" will permit a valuable formative evaluation, and rigorous evaluation of impact, of the curriculum.